Family Are Close But We Are Adopted
by Annelie90
Summary: Gabi and her brother jake are adopted by a nice family,gabi had a few boyfriends but she always got dumpt because she is not girly.troy comes to their school and accepts that she is who she is.but gabi has secrets even from her best friend,her brother jak


Family Are Close But We Are Adopted

****

(Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.)

(sorry if i spell wrong sometimes.)

chad walk into the school east high at 7.30 and walk up to taylor

- hey my woman said chad

- hey chad said taylor with a laugh

- my woman? am i your woman now? said taylor with a big smile

- you will alway be my woman said chad and gave her a kiss

- ohh chessy said taylor

- so have you seen gabriella and jake? said chad

- no, not yet but she is coming. jake call said taylor

-okey so...started chad before a scream come from the door

- aow gabi, why did you haft to pinch my ere said jake

- because bro i didn't get to drive your car said gabriella

- well sis i'm not comftible when you drive my car said jake

- but dad said i could said gabi with a pout

- oh no that is not going to work on me, not this time said jake, and walk faster to chad and taylor

- don't you walk away from me said gabi

- so what are going to do about that said jake

- this. said gabi and jump on his back

taylor and chad laugh

- hey get off said jake

- no said gabi with laugh

jake started to laugh also

- will you two stop this now, i mean we have class said chad

- fine said gabi and jump off

- thank you said jake and hug her

gabi smile - your very welcome said gabi

- so did you hear there is going to be a new guy today said chad

- well duh, come on our dad work here. you know said jake

- we know. so tell , who is he? said taylor

- dad told us that he is from seattle said gabi

- i wonder if he can play basketboll said chad

- he may even meat you gabs said taylor

- your kinding right, nobody have beaten me in basetball, come on guys said gabi

- i did said jake

- i was sick, that doesn't count bro said gabi

- yes it does sis, get use to it you just can't change the rules when it fits you said jake

- haha like you haven't said gabi

- come on you guys please said taylor

**later at lunch**

- so have you seen him yet? said jake as he walk up to chad

- no, have you? said chad as taylor walk up to them

- hey guys said taylor and gave chad a kiss

- no, hey tay and please i'm trying to eat here said jake

- hey babe said chad ignoring jake

after a few minutes

- hey were is gabs? said jake

- yeah were is she? i haven't seen her since this morning said chad

- i don't know, she was at math with me but then she ran out just when the bell rang said taylor

- wait there she is said chad as he saw here enter the lunch room

- hey gabs we are here shouted jake when he saw gabi look for them

- hey guys said gabi as she run up to them

- what took you so long we almost got worried said jake

- you guys you can not guess what happend to me said gabi

- what said taylor

- ryan, he had left a note in my locket and it said that i should meet him before lunch in the music room,

so i went up there and he dumpt me said gabi

- no way should i kick his ass said taylor

- babe i think gabi can fight her own fights right gabs said chad

gabi nod to chad and look ovet to jake while she ate

- you don't seam to upset about it said jake

- like i care about ryan said gabi

- but gabi you dated the guy for like 3 moths now said taylor

- so why did he dumpt you anyway said chad

- don't know, don't care. so have you guys seen the new guy froom seattle yet said gabi

- wow gabi this is the 5 guy how have dumpt you don't you wanna know why? said taylor

- well i think i do know why said gabi and stop eating

- why said chad

- they think i'm spending to mutch time with you guys,and that i'm so mutch like a guy, they wanna date a girl not

a boy in girl form said gabi

- well do't you wanna change a little then said taylor

gabi look over to jake

- no i like who i'm, if they don't then why should i care said gabi and started to eat again

**after lunch with jake and gabriella**

- so you don't care said jake as they walk to gabis locker

- no come on jake guys are not importent said gabi

- then what are importent sis said jake with a smile he know was this is going

- me kicking your ass in basketball after school said gabi and puch him to some lockers and run away

- oh yeah said jake and got up and ran after her

- am i to fast for you little brother said gabi

- no way said jake and cout up with her and lift her up

- no put me down please big brother said gabi

- fine said jake put her to only find himself on the floor again

- haha you fall for that everytime said gabi

- oh oh trouble a head said jake as he watch mr.brown walk up to them

gabriella turn around to find mr.brown very angry

- mr.brown why do i own the plesure said gabi

jake out his head in his hand and smile

- what have i told you about this said mr.brown

- sorry daddy said they both

gabriella gave her hand to jake to pull him up

- thanks said jake and grab her hand

- well you please take it easy i'm not giving you dentetion but i can't stop

the other teatcher to do that and you know how it upset you mother said their dad mr james brown

- we know dad sorry said jake

james smile at his children

- so see you at home said james

- you bet ya daddy said gabi

jake put his arm around gabis shoulders and walk away

**After school at the basketball cours in the park**

chad and gabi were playing basketball and taylor watch

when taylors cell phone rang

"hello it's taylor"  
"hey tay it's ryan were are you guys"

"hey ryan at the park"

"say no more gabi and chad i guess"

"yepp you coming"  
"yeah i want you to meet somebody see ya"

- okej i wonder if it's the new guy said taylor

- hey tay did you see i score said chad

- yeah you got lucky said gabi

- hey guys coe over here said taylor

- what is it my woman i'm so beating gabi said chad

gabi laugh - no your not

- hey will you guys listen ,ryan is coming here he wanted us to meet someone said taylor

- oh okej is it the new guy said gabi

- i don't know he didn't say but i guess so said taylor

- when will he be here said chad

- what i'm i info desk said taylor

- yeah said chad

gabi smack him in the head

- ow jesus gabi your punch hard said chad

- no taylor your not info desk but you are my best friend said gabi

- after jake said chad

gabi lift her hand and chad back off

- yes taylor best friend after jake but he is my brother we gotten trwo a lot said gabi

- i know gabs i know said taylor and hug her

- thanks chad said gabi over taylors head

- what? what did i do said chad

- being chad said taylor as she lift her head and smile

gabi laugh - yeah being chad, so ready to play again said gabi as she stand up

- no but ready to this said chad and took gabi on his shoulders

- here said taylor and gave gabi the ball

- now gabs ready to make a score said chad

- nothing new but yeah shouted gabi

chad run with gabi on his shoulders and she trow the ball in the net

they heard clapping

they run back to taylor to find ryan there with a new guy

- chad put me down said gabi

- hold your horses woman said chad and bent down so gabi could jump off

- hey guys this is troy he just move here said ryan

- hey troy i'm chad said chad

- i'm taylor said taylor

- and i'm gabriella but call me gabi said gabi

- hey i'm troy bolten nice game you have going said troy

- no that was just fun said gabi and went to pick up the ball

- so do you play said taylor

- yeah i'm was captain at my old school said troy

- cool - hey gabster come back here shouted chad

gabi just tunr around when someone come and run her over the bench

- jesus jake said taylor as they run up to them

- no you got payback said jake and stod up

they watch gabi bleed nose blood and were shock to se her brust laughing

gabi just skack over laugh

- jesus sis pull yourself to getter said jake and help her up

- are you okey said troy

- yeah i'm fine said gabi as she calm down and wiped her nose on her shirt

- are your insan or what said gabi and smack jake in the head

- ow sis take it easy said jake and hid behind taylor

- i know she hits hard said chad

**a police car pull up**

- oh no sighed ryan

- shit now look what you have done said gabi

- what me i did not call the police said jake

- no but look at that we are in the park you know said taylor

a woman step out the car and walk up to them

- well well what have we here she said then she saw gabi bleed

- gabriella what have you done now she said

- me it was jake said gabi

- jake david brown said the police

jake walk up to her

- so what if i did what are you going to do about it said jake

- well i can't aresst you but for the record you are grounded for 2 weeks

- but mom said jake

- haha just what you deserv said gabi then she saw the look on her mothers face

- fine i kinda putch him in school today and knock him down 2 times said gabi

- gabriella sara montez brown what have i told you said their mother mrs jessica brown

gabi sighed - that you are a police and work is hard inof as it is and you don't what us fighting said gabi

- that is right said jessica then she notice troy

- hello who are you said jessica

- i'm troy bolten new here said troy

- that's right what was it seattle said jessica

- yeah how did you know said troy

- our father works at school so basikly everytime there is a new kid in school we know said jake

- oh okej cool said troy

- come kids time to go home and gabi ig ot to clean your nose said jessica

- but mom said gabi

- no weinig and jake in the car said jessica

- bye everone see ya at school said gabi as she walk after jake with jessica hold her head up

- no jake in the backsit i got to hold gabis head up said jessica

- i can do it myself said gabi

- yeah but then you get exited about something and you forget so it starts to bleed again don't thinks so said jessica as they got in and drived away


End file.
